


Sing a song to sooth a broken heart.

by totallyKatNep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyKatNep/pseuds/totallyKatNep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert hates mornings. Especially since last night was the night he was left by Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing a song to sooth a broken heart.

Your name is John Egbert and you hate mornings.  
Just to make it worse, last night was the night that Vriska went off with that other guy to spite you. Ever since the incident, she has been treating you differently. Maybe even black but you so don’t want it to be black. You love her. You don’t hate her. You never have. You probably never will.  
But here you are; on your own.  
Oh, what’s this? Rose? Yeah, it’s Rose. She wants to know why you aren’t answering. You decide to answer her.  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:03--  
TT: Good morning John.  
TT: John?  
TT: John? Why aren’t you answering?  
TT: JOHN!  
EB: sorry, rose. i’m really tired and i need rest.  
TT: It is eleven in the morning. You’ve been out for eleven hours.  
EB: um…  
TT: What is bothering you?  
EB: vriska  
TT: I see. Has something happened?  
EB: she went off with some other guy. right there in front of me.  
TT: Do you still love her?  
EB: i would never stop loving her. that’s the problem.  
TT: You want to win her back?  
EB: hell yeah i do!  
EB: I love her for gods sake.  
TT: Well, Kanaya and myself agree that maybe, since your singing voice is so great…  
EB: no! just no!  
TT: But John, you must see that this is one way to win her back.  
EB: my singing voice sucks! why don’t you see that.  
TT: John, I have never told you what Jade told me after she left yours on the day she went over for your birthday but it appears that now is better than ever.  
EB: tell me what?  
TT: Jade heard you singing in the shower while you thought you were alone. She said it was the best singing she had ever heard.  
EB: crap…  
TT: John, she taped it. I listened to it when we next met. Kanaya and I agree that you are a great singer. Not to mention your creativity would mix well with this.  
EB: stop!  
TT: Why John? Are you afraid?  
EB: yes! i am…  
TT: That is perfectly okay. Most people are scared about sharing there hidden talent.  
EB: so, what do you suggest?  
TT: Sing it out, John, sing it out.  
EB: what do I sing?  
TT: Find a song and change the lyrics to suit your predicament.  
EB: easier said than done, rose.  
TT: I am sure that you will find something.  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:33--  
Great. Well that could have gone better. You make a mental note to kill Jade later.  
You can’t decide whether to hate this idea or like it. More to the point; would it work?  
You decide that maybe Vriska might be with you again if you can pull this off.  
You slap yourself in the face. You need to get this out of your mind. Maybe some radio. Yeah, let’s listen to the radio talk about today’s politics or perhaps the robbery last night. You reach over to the radio and press the ON button and a song you know well starts drifting out the speakers.  
You really didn’t need this. But, it is kind of soothing and it takes your mind off of Vriska. Great now you’ve got her in your head again.  
You can’t shake her from your head and you begin to wonder whether this song could be changed for Vriska. Maybe.  
You make a momentous decision and pull up your laptop. You find the song on YouTube and the lyrics from some lyric website. Listening to the song over and over again makes you think that this could easily be changed. You open a word processor and begin copy the lyrics from the website.  
What to change? All of it, she deserves it. You change the first verse before you get rather frustrated and close the laptop lid and pull on your trousers and shoes and leaving the house. You could do with a walk.  
As you walk between the trees of the local park, you ponder on the lyrics and recall all the events of the past, however painful, to get ideas for this. You are so deep in thought that you don’t notice how much time goes before your stomach kindly reminds you that you haven’t eaten for hours.  
You slowly meander back to your house and march straight into the kitchen. A sandwich is required.  
Wolfing down the sandwich, you make your sorry way back to your laptop. You find that Jade has been pestering you while you were out.  
\--gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist at 11:50—  
GG:hey john :)  
GG: john?  
GG: well whatever.  
GG: rose told me about the plan and i think that it’s a very good idea!!!!  
GG: i am sure you’ll win back vriska!  
GG: i guess i will speak to you later. bye john!! <3  
EB: jade wait.  
GG: oh john you are there!  
EB: yes i am. And thanks for telling rose about what i now know you heard.  
GG: i am sorry john :( i wouldn’t have told unless i thought it necessary  
EB: really jade?  
GG: well considering that you need a way of winning vriska back, i thought rose might be able to convince you :)  
EB: thanks  
GG: you’re welcome!! <3  
EB: i’m going to go now. I got to write these lyrics.  
GG: that is great john!!!! I’m sure she will love it.  
EB: yeah thanks jade.  
GG: anytime john!!!! <3  
\--ectoBiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 12:20—  
Well at least Jade thinks it will work. She’s right sometimes.  
You think then write, then think and write.  
Oh, it’s Rose again.  
\--tentacleTherapist began pestering ectoBiologist at 12:43—  
TT: John?  
EB: yes rose?  
TT: John, we have found you a slot at the local bar.  
EB: what?  
TT: You can sing your song at the local bar. It is Dave’s ‘DJ’ night and he agreed to ‘let his good bro have a few minutes to sing his heart to his lovely lady’.  
EB: remind me to thank him.  
TT: Of course I will John.  
EB: also remind me to kill him for agreeing to this whole thing.  
TT: John! You need to see this as a good thing not a bad things all the time.  
EB: i know, i know.  
TT: Do you?  
EB: yes... i think.  
TT: Be strong John. This is the right course of action.  
EB: so you say...  
TT: Keep writing John.  
EB: what? How did you know that?  
TT: I have my ways.  
You hear the sound of someone laughing followed by the sound of someone falling off a windowsill. What? You turn around and look out of your window. Sure enough, Nepeta is lying on her back laughing rather hard. She sees you and quickly makes a getaway. Wow Rose, wow.  
EB: wow rose.  
TT: Haha.  
\--tentacleTherapist ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 13:19—  
You forget about what Rose just told and continue writing.  
Time seems to stop for you. You know it’s not Dave playing a trick on you but it never ceases to amaze you how time can go so slowly yet so fast. What felt like days later, was really only a matter of hours. Within those hours, you finished the lyrics, surprised yourself with well you can actually sing and had time to be pestered by Dave, a conversation you will not indulge the reader in.  
At the end of those hours, a polite yet hefty knocking resonated through the house. Who could be bothering you at this hour? Oh. It’s only seven o’clock? You could have sworn it was later.  
\--tentacleTherapist began pestering ectoBiologist at 19:03--  
TT: John? Are you home?  
EB: yes i am. i’ll be down in a moment.  
\--tentacleTherapist ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 19:05--  
You drag your not-so-sorry butt down to the front door and open it.  
‘John!’ Rose hugs you. You are stunned for the moment but return it as a sign that she cares. She breaks the hug and looks at you. ‘Are you ready to win back Vriska?’  
‘What? When is that?’ You forgot about this.  
‘Now you fool! Now get your behind in gear and get in.’ she gestures to the car and you walk over and open the passenger door. ‘So, have you learned your song?’ She asks while climbing into the driver’s seat.  
‘You’re going to laugh but yes.’ You drop your head and put it in your hands. It feels so heavy.  
‘John, this is no laughing matter. I can clearly see that your heart is broken. Since when was a broken heart a laughing matter?’ She questions as you pull out of the drive.  
‘Never.’ You answer, because she is right. Broken hearts cause only pain and sorrow.  
You drive on in silence. You think about how life had been so good with Vriska by your side. All the good times you had from the very start to the very last. You sob, knowing that, if this fails, then those memories will be the last you’ll ever have of you and her together.  
‘John, we are here.’ Rose says turning of the engine.  
‘Okay.’ Is all you manage.  
You get out and breathe the cool evening air. Rose takes your arm and leads you to the back door. She opens it and hastily shoves you through. She then scampers of to tell Dave that you’re here.  
‘John!’ Jade embraces you and you hug back. Your cousin is the best at hugs. ‘You’ll be fine John! You’re a great singer!’ You nod into her hair. ‘Go get her cus!’ She says as you extract yourself from her mass of hair. You stand behind a wall and round the end of that wall is the stage.  
Where you will sing. You will embarrass yourself in front of all these people and Vriska, assuming she is even here. You risk a peek around the corner. You see that there are a lot of people in there. You can recognise some faces. Aradia is dancing with Equius and is that Tavros? My god he has grown. There’s Karkat. Terezi seems to be rather close to him. To be blank about it, there are a lot of familiar people here. But Vriska is not a face you can find amongst the crowd.  
‘And now all my buddies in the house, don’t make more noise than the mouse, because my friend here has a song to sing and it’ll make your ears ring.’ Oh god, he’s talking about you. ‘Put your hands together for Egbert.’ Everyone is clapping; time to take a leap of faith here.  
You step onto the stage. The edge of the stage isn’t too far away from the people.  
You put on a brave face and take the microphone in your hand. You hear the music start and you wait for the cue to come in. The first line takes some getting into but, you just let it flow and you let your heart show you the way.  
Every time that I see her,  
A bright light filling the room,  
The underbelly of Suburbs,  
She sings her favourite tune,

She’d stab me under the table,  
She’d show me a trick or two,  
And every time that I met her,  
I’d let all my feelings bloom.

She is one, for me,  
She opens my eyes, to see,  
She is the one, for me,  
Well alright.

It is a cold December,  
After the Sands and the Zephyr,  
That’s the thing I remember,  
When she gave me her number.

Went from AU to AU,  
I just wanted to see you,  
Then the pain of the spilt blue,  
So ends the life of you.

She is the one, for me,  
Oh alright. 

Vodka with orange Faygo,  
Sopor tucked in her shoes,  
Cigarettes over grub sauce,  
Her halo slips to a noose.

I take the gold boat to safety,  
Flying loops round the moon,  
She could take it or leave it,  
We knew it had to end soon,

She is the one for me,  
She opens my eyes, to see,  
She is the one for me,  
Oh alright,

It is a cold December,  
After the Sands and the Zephyr,  
That’s the thing I remember,  
When she gave me her number.

Went from AU to AU,  
I just wanted to see you,  
Then the pain of the spilt blue,  
So ends the life of you.

She is the one for me,  
She opens my eyes, to see,  
She is the one for me,  
Oh alright, alright, alright, alright, yeah.

The song closes and you feel them all stare at you. You blush and let your hands fall to your sides. The room becomes drowned in applause and you give a polite bow. You look at your audience and still you don’t see Vriska. What was the point in this anyway? If she wasn’t here to see it, then what was the point? You let it slide for now.  
Dave comes on beside you and pats you on the back. HE leads you off stage; where the other two stand with grim looks on their faces. Your heart sinks in your chest. What has happened?  
‘John,’ Rose begins ‘There has been an accident.’ Oh god no ‘John, Vriska is in hospital. She was in a car crash. She might not wake up.’ You sway slightly on your feet. Jade reaches out and holds your shoulders. You let her arms take your weight. You’ve said nothing, done nothing or seen nothing to deserve this.  
‘Take me there.’ You say. Rose gives you concerned look ‘NOW!’ you bellow.  
You are hurried into a car and before you can cry too much, you are at the hospital. You get shakily from the car and walk briskly up to the reception desk.  
You are far from capable of talking right now so Rose asks for you. Taking little notice of where you’re going, you follow Rose up through the corridors until you reach a room. You straighten up and open the door.  
Nothing could have prepared you for this.  
She lies on the bed tubes in her nose and a cast on her left arm and leg. She is a mess. Tears well up in your eyes and you wander slowly towards the bedside chair and sit down heavily. You hear to door close and you know that they are giving you the space.  
You look Vriska up and down through your tears and try to remember the good times but it’s so hard when she looks like this. You reach over and take her hand. You massage it in yours and hold it tight. You bend your head over and press the knuckles of her hand into your forehead and let the tears flow freely from your eyes.  
‘John?’ comes a weak voice. You are crying too hard to notice it fully. ‘John.’ This time you hear it. You look up. Vriska’s eyes are open but that is all that moves. ‘John, I’ve missed you so much…’ She trails off, ‘I’m sorry I left you…’  
You wipe your eyes and hold her hand tighter, unwilling to let her go again. ‘Vriska it’s okay. No need to apologise. It was my fault after all.’ Her eyes say otherwise but she stays quiet. ‘Vriska, I love you. Don’t you dare leave me again.’  
‘I won’t John. I promise. I love you too.’ She grips your hand back. She smiles and you lean forward and kiss her gently. She kisses back and you part for breath. She smiles her familiar smile. The one that says; I’ll see you soon. Your heart clutches in your chest and you watch as her lively, love filled eyes begin to drain. Her hand loses its grip as she loses a grip on life.  
‘No.NO.NO!’ You shout. Her eyelids close and the smile slowly leaves her face. The hand completely loses its grip on yours and it falls lifeless beside her lifeless body. You start shaking. Why? Why why why?! This can’t be happening! Why you? Why her?  
‘Vriska don’t you go now. You promised me.’ Sorrow and shear sadness fills your veins and you scream at the top of your voise. ‘You fucking promised me! You promised me you wouldn’t go.’ You choke and splutter and bury your head in the blanket that covers you. She did not deserve this. Never in a million years would she deserve this.  
You could have been happily living with her right now, everything would be happy and perfect. But you had to make her go away and this happened. There is not point questioning whether or not this is a nightmare or not. It’s real, it’s happening and it is sure as hell going to be the end of your heart.  
You did not feel the arms that carried you away from her. You did not feel the arms that so securely put you to bed and left you to sleep. You did not hear the voices that comforted you. You definitely not hear them call your name and tell you that she would be fine. Nope. You were too busy dying inside to notice.  
But sleep you do. A nightmare of images of the past with Vriska riddled with the picture of her in body bags and coffins. It traumatised you to brink of wake then pulled you under for more torture. When you did eventually wake from your nightmare, the sun was streaming in through the open window.  
You pick yourself up out of bed and walk to the bathroom to look in a mirror. You are a disaster zone of swollen eyes and a sore red nose. You wash your face with harsh cold water. You leave the bathroom and go downstairs. You reach the living room door and open it. Rose stands there. Without a word, she moves aside and;  
‘Heeeeeeeey John.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was just a little dribble of the imagination to fill time. It was a bit rushed and I tried to make it sad. I'm sorry the song is sooo bad. I tried to make it sound like Vriska was the subject and well, I don't think it went that well. Please tell what you think. I would really appreciate it! - totallyKatNep


End file.
